Speak Now
by EeveeTree
Summary: Dawn was always afraid to telling Barry of her feelings. Now, she has one last chance to express her love, and save Barry from a horrible marriage, when she hears the words "Speak Now". Based of the song by Taylor Swift. Contains brief mild language.


_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veiled occasion._

"But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl," Dawn mumbled to herself as she snuck into the chapel with the pastel-colored horde. She glanced around the room; she recognized a few faces, such as the groom's mother, but noticed that the lovely bride-to-be had neglected to invite quite a few important people, like Lucas and Professor Rowan.

_And me._

Dawn's eyes stopped as they found the groom. A familiar fizzy, goofy feeling filled her stomach. Barry looked even more handsome than usual in his shiny black tux. His hair was combed, his bow tie was straight, and his shoes were polished. However, he seemed incredibly agitated. His eyes kept drifting around the room, his left foot was tapping on the floor, and his hands were fidgeting. Barry normally acted like this- the young man could never stand still for more than a few seconds. Yet, this was different from his usual impatient self. Barry seemed absolutely miserable.

_You don't really want to marry her, Barry. You wish it was me, don't you?_

"Oh. My. Arceus." Dawn nearly jumped as the girlish voice filtered in from a back room. "Why on _Earth _did you think it'd be okay to wear sky blue? I _specifically _told you wear lavender!"

"I'm sorry, Lindsay-"

"Oh, shut up!" You're ruining my perfect wedding! That ugly thing you call a dress _so _does not match your eyes! And have you even _looked _at your hair! It's hideous!"

"I'll try to fix it-"

"Oh, don't bother! You've already delayed me long enough! I'm ready to go, so we're doing it now!"

"Yes, Lindsay."

Dawn shivered. Barry's fiancé, Lindsay, was one of the scariest ladies she'd ever laid eyes on. They'd actually met many years ago, when Dawn had first started her journey. Lindsay had been a young beauty at the Eterna City Gym. Even then, she'd been a rude, snotty girl who thought only of herself. They'd hated each other from the beginning.

Dawn assumed that she and Barry had first become acquainted with one another around that time too. However, she knew of no romantic attachment between the two until about three weeks ago, when she returned from an extended visit to Kanto and Johto. The news that they were getting married greatly shocked and, well, saddened her. She'd always loved Barry, but never had the courage to tell him.

_Now, I have to say it. I have to try to rescue him, before it's too late. _

"Could you all, like, sit down now, please?" A heavily-made up older woman asked. "My daughter is, like, ready for the ceremony."

Dawn faded behind a pair of curtains as the chattering group found their seats and began to settle down. She observed the division- Lindsay's snotty little family and obnoxious friends all looked as pleased as punch, while Barry's much smaller group of guests were uncharacteristically sullen. It was clear which side was running the show.

The door to the chapel swung open. In walked the picture-perfect bride. With her frilly cream-colored dress, angelic, wispy blonde hair, and blemish-free skin, she looked just like a pastry. Arm and arm with her was a short, pudgy man with pink skin and a shiny, bare scalp.

_Her father must be seriously rich, 'cause he sure isn't sexy._

The organist started to play something that sounded like a death march. Father and daughter walked down the aisle, both grinning like a couple of banshees. Barry flashed them a smile that did not extend to his eyes.

Lindsay floated like a pageant queen down to the altar, and the ceremony began. A drawling priest slowly lulled out his lines. Dawn focused her entire attention on Barry, blocking the Priest's words from her mind. She knew her cue. Until then, she didn't want to hear any talk of love between Barry and another woman. At least, not a woman so incredibly annoying, one who she knew he wasn't in love with.

"If anyone in the audience objects to a match between this man and this woman…"

Dawn was snatched out her thoughts by the fated lines. This was it.

"…speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Dawn stepped out into the crowd. She walked until she was standing right at the beginning of the aisle. She took a deep breath, aware of the eyes of every person in attendance.

"I do."

Gasps filled the air. Dawn kept her eyes trained on Barry, looking for a reaction. It was immediate. He looked shocked, but not necessarily in a bad way. They searched each others' faces, looking for signs of honesty, affection, reality.

"Dawn!" He finally exclaimed. Happiness filled his features. Hope fluttered in Dawn's heart. Could she convince him to leave his bride at the altar?

"Oh! You!" Another voice shrieked. Dawn tore her gaze from Barry, and turned to the bride. Lindsay looked positively furious. "You get out of here, right now!"

_Okay. _Dawn really hated making a scene, and now that she had said what she needed to say, she wanted to go. She glanced at Barry one last time, then quickly glanced at the back door of the church. _Meet me there. _She hoped he would get the message.

The church was perfused with whispers as Dawn began her journey towards the door.

"Yes!" she heard Lindsay cry. "Let's get on with the wedding now, Barry sweetie, and forget about that nasty interruption."

"No." Dawn nearly stopped as she heard Barry's reply. _Keep going. _"No, I can't marry you, Lindsay. I'm sorry."

Dawn stepped across the threshold of the chapel door just as mass chaos broke out.

Dawn sat by the back door, watching the mass of people exit the building. Many looked extremely angry at the turn of events. However, most looked only mildly perturbed over having their precious time wasted, and some even looked excited to have witnessed such a dramatic almost-wedding.

_Creak! _Dawn leaped up as the back door opened. Out stepped Barry, dressed in his usual favorite orange and white shirt and green scarf instead of the tuxedo.

"Dawn!" He exclaimed again, looking quite pleased. He held out his arms, extending them towards her. Dawn reached out her hand…

And slapped his face.

Hard.

"Ow!" Barry shouted, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For almost marrying that witch!" Dawn shouted back. "And for not even letting me know! You would be wed to her right now if it wasn't for your mom telling my mom of your engagement!"

"I didn't know you were back! In fact, I didn't know you were ever coming back!"

"You would have known if you'd actually bothered to go to Twinleaf Town sometime in the past month!"

"Well," Barry shifted his feet nervously. "Lindsay wanted to have the wedding here in Eterna and there were lots of preparations to do… and we had to go pick up her family from Sunnyshore."

"Oh, so Lindsay just gets to decide everything about your life! I didn't know you were interested in that type, Barry."

Barry blushed. "I'm n-, well, I mean, she wasn't always like that, not while we were dating… but it's not like she was the love of my life, that was always…" He stamped his foot on the ground. "And everyone said you had eloped with some super powerful trainer from Kanto!"

Dawn's jaw dropped. "What?"

Barry smiled smugly. "Aha! Now can you blame me for dating Lindsay?"

"But that isn't true! I never dated any guys in Kanto!" Dawn blurted. "Honestly, Barry, I can't believe you actually thought I did that! Didn't you think to check with Lucas or my mom over the validity of that claim?"

"Lucas heard it too!" Barry protested. "And it's not like you ever bothered to contact either of us! Arceus, Dawn! You disappeared for a whole _three years_! No one had any idea what the hell happened!"

"I had a lot of stuff to sort out!" Dawn snapped in reply. "And my _mom _knew what was up! Don't tell me you left her all alone while I was away?"

"Of course I didn't!" Barry threw his arms to the sky. "She wouldn't tell me anything! It was always 'if Dawn wants you to know, she'll tell you'. And when I asked about the whole elopement thing, she told me that it shouldn't matter to me anyways since I'll never be good enough for you!"

_Seriously, mom? _Dawn couldn't help giggling slightly. "Barry. She. Was. KIDDING!"

"She didn't act like she was kidding," Barry grumbled.

Dawn sighed. "You _still _should have been smart enough to know that your best friend in the whole wide world wouldn't just elope with some guy without telling you. Though apparently you would…"

Barry looked truly upset. "I'm sorry, Dawn. Really." He stared at the ground. "But I promise… after the marriage… I would've found a way to let you know…"

"That doesn't change anything!" Dawn cried out. Tears began to trickle down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming.

_I can't believe I'm acting like such an idiot…_

"Dawn…" Barry murmured into her ear. He threw his arm around her, drawing her close.

"I-it wouldn't have made any difference," Dawn continued through her tears. "I still would've lost you." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

Suddenly, a warm pressure was against her lips. Barry threw both of his arms around Dawn, embracing her. Dawn closed her eyes as the tingle from his lips travelled throughout her whole body. She felt warm, happy, excited.

They held their kiss until there was not a speck of air left in their lungs. They surfaced, breathing in cool, clean oxygen.

Dawn started at Barry. Barry stared at Dawn. He gave her a humungous smile, and she felt herself duplicating it. "I love you too, Dawn."

Dawn felt a warm glow fill her soul. This moment was what she had always dreamed of- minus the wedding and Barry being an idiot and all the crying. She was still a bit ticked at the silly blonde boy- who wouldn't be- but right now, all she felt was bliss.

"Well, c'mon now." Dawn jerked as Barry grabbed her hand and started speed-walking away from the church, dragging her behind him.

"Barry!" Dawn exclaimed, laughing. "Don't you ever sit still for one second?"

"What- do you want to wait around her for Lindsay to come murder us?" Barry snorted. "I don't think so! I'm ready to go home to Twinleaf. Isn't this what you wanted- for us to run away together?"

Dawn blushed. "U-um, yeah, I guess so…"

"Okay, then! Let's get moving!" Barry started off again. Dawn laughed as she tried to keep up. There would rarely be a still, quiet moment with him. But she didn't care.

"Dawn!" Barry shouted into the wind as the two of them fled from the scene of his near-demise. "I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak Now'!"


End file.
